1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle stabilization control device, specifically a device that controls the braking force that is applied to each wheel in order to suppress understeer of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle stabilization control devices (understeer suppression control devices) are widely known that perform understeer suppression control that, in a case where a vehicle is traveling through a curve and the degree of understeer of the vehicle exceeds a threshold value, controls the braking force that is applied to each wheel such that the vehicle decelerates and/or a yaw moment is generated in a direction that suppresses the understeer (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-66940, for example).